Something Nobody Expected
by Fido123a
Summary: Oh, Naruto has a big brother...Wait, What? (Up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! Um, yeah I just got struck with another story idea so...here we are! Not sure if this one has a future at all. Not entirely satisfied with this one either.**

 **Anyways! Read, review and let me know what you think.**

 **Also, I have like three other fics so I can't promise anything (please check them out...I know, what a shameless plug. Can't blame a guy for trying can you?)**

 **::::-::::**

It was a sad day indeed. The village was in ruins, the Hokage was dead, and many people had lost their lives. The reason for all of that was that the previous night the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village. All in all, they had lost a lot. A new Kage would have to be found and the attack had weakened the villages forces considerably.

In the Hokage's office a few of the deceased man's closest friends and relations were reading his last will and testament. It went how these things usually go, people got things passed down, a few words were shared, and a few requests were made. It wasn't until the gathered crowd got the last part that confusion began to set in.

"If both me and Kushina are dead, then there are three scrolls that absolutely must make their way to the Tsuchikage. I cannot state the reason for this until an agreement can be reached between our villages. Only the two Kage will be privileged to that information. Just know that a very important life hangs in the balance and that you will all be told when the time is right. If this section hasn't been amended then my negotiations have been cut short. The scrolls are to leave as soon as you read this..."

To say this surprised the small gathering would be an understatement. Everyone there knew that the relationship between Iwa and Konoha was...well, goddamn terrible. To hear that their Kage was negotiating with Iwa's Kage was surprising to say the least. Made them wonder just this mystery person was and how important they were.

The one reading the will decided it was a problem for later. Looking up from the paper, Hiruzen addressed the room.

"You are all dismissed. Kakashi, stay behind."

Everyone nodded and left. Eventually it was only Kakashi and Hiruzen in the room.

"What did you want to discuss lord third?"

"As much as I don't want to, I will be retaking this position. As such, I'd like you to be the one to deliver these scrolls, seeing as you were his student. Minato said in his will that the information is only to be shared between Kage so I trust you not to open them. Am I wrong?"

"No sir I wouldn't betray his trust like that. I will complete this mission without fail."

"Good, you leave Now."

With that, the white haired male was handed the scrolls and dismissed to carry out his orders. While he was curious, he would respect his old sensei's wishes and not look at the scrolls.

It had taken a but longer than usual due to the need to go unnoticed for but he had finally made it to Iwa. As he walked through the gates he held up his hands in a surrendering position and let himself be subdued. The gate guards hand put him on his knees. One of the village's ANBU stood in front of him with his sword to the man's neck.

"State your business here."

"I am here to deliver a message from the Hokage to the Tsuchikage. I come in peace."

After a bit of hesitation, the ANBU withdrew his sword and nodded at the surrounding shinobi. They pulled him to his feet and roughly guided him to the Kage's tower in the center of the village. Soon he stood with his hands bound behind him in front of a rather short old man he knew to be the Tsuchikage. Onoki didn't look very happy to see him.

"You said you had a message for me. Spit it out and be gone. You're lucky I'm allowing you to live at all."

"Well, I was told this was a very private and highly sensitive matter. Maybe you wouldn't want anyone else to hear this."

The old man immediately understood what the copy ninja was here for. As per the current agreement, he wasn't permitted to let anyone know why until peace could be settled between the two villages. He ordered his men to release him and leave them alone.

"But sir..."

"I said go!"

Reluctantly, they heeded his orders and left.

"Now tell me what you're here to tell me. I'm not feeling very patient right now."

"Well, first things first I guess. The fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze is dead."

"Is that suppose to be of any importance to me?

"Not sure. I think it would be seeing as he has left a few scrolls to be placed in your care."

Kakashi then fished the items from his pocket and handed them over. He watched as Onoki looked each of them over. The old man eventually opened one and read it over. Kakashi immediately noted that the others weren't addressed to him, but rather to someone else.

 _'The mysterious VIP sensei mentioned in his will.'_

Onoki almost couldn't believe what he was reading. While Minato had been nothing but a friendly man, he himself was nothing but antagonizing. That the was one of the reasons the talks had been talking soon long.

"Hey Onoki. If you're reading this then both me and my wife are dead. Well, I don't know where to begin. I guess the best thing to do is to get straight to business. The other two scrolls are for him and him alone. No one else is to look at them. Also, I'd like to request you keep him in your village until the time is Right. It's now up to you who you tell of his heritage. "

As he set the message down, Onoki looked contemplative. This was a lot to take in. The man had pretty much left him in charge. Only a throat clearing brought him back to the present.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that is all. You may return to your village. Never speak of this to anyone other than your next Kage, understood?"

"Understood."

And Kakashi was gone. This left the aged Kage to his thoughts. While the situation was never simple, this had complicated it beyond measure. Sighing, he motioned for an ANBU.

"Yes sir?"

"Bring the boy to me then make sure no one is listening in."

"Yes sir."

Within a few minutes the man had returned. This time, he had a 4 year old blond boy with him. Onoki dismissed the man and motioned the boy closer.

"Do you know why I've called you here?"

The boy shook his head.

"Do you at least remember that man who visits you every so often? Same hair as yours?"

"Oh! You mean papa! Yeah I remember him!"

The bit was very enthusiastic when talking about his father. The man had always been nice to him, buying him whatever he wanted when he came around.

"Yes, well...he is dead. He won't be coming back anymore."

The boy didn't say anything. As a ninja in training, he understood what death meant. He also understood the rusks if the life he was getting into. However, he was still a small child and didn't want this to be true.

"No...no...NO! You're lying! Papa is an awesome ninja! Nothing can kill him!"

"I understand that you're upset..."

"Shut up!"

"Hey.."

"You're lying! He's not dead, he's not dead. He can't die!"

"Now listen here! You're father has left you some things. I had you brought here so I could give them to you. Do you want them or not?!"

That last outburst got the boy to calm down. He simply nodded his head in response. The old man gave the boy the two scrolls that were addressed to him. The boy walked off, his feet dragged and he seemed less energetic than usual. Though the boy was smarter than most kids his age, he still needed help reading sometimes. So, when he got back to his room, he handed to scrolls to the tutor the old man had assigned him.

"Do you want me to read these to you?"

He only nodded and flopped belly first on his bed. The tutor noted his lack of energy and sullen demeanor. She nonetheless opened the first scroll and started reading.

"Hey Deidara, I'm sure old man Onoki must of told you by now. It's true, if this has reached you, both me and my wife are dead. I deeply regret that I won't be there to watch you grow up and become a great ninja. I know you'll do great, I always have. There's something you should know, my wife is pregnant. Yes, that means what you think it means, you're going to be a big brother. I'm not exactly sure when he will, but I've requested that the old man let you out of the village to see your little brother/sister. I left it to Onoki to decide when you're ready. Also, the other scroll I've left to you is for your eyes only. It has some stuff in it that will help you be a great ninja. Good luck, Your papa Minato."

Deidara simply buried his head in his pillow and started bawling. His dad was dead and he couldn't tell anyone since, according to the old man, the people of this village hated his father. Hell, they'd probably start throwing parties when they got the news. Unknown to everyone (even the blond boy himself) was that this revelation was the first domino that lead to his eventual defection.

After about an hour of crying his little heart out to his pillow he went to sleep. The next morning he remembered something. The letter His dad sent said he had a little bro or sis didn't it? With that in mind he quickly got up and ran straight to the Onoki's office.

The Tsuchikage had been doing paperwork (which every Kage agreed was the worst part of the job) when he heard familiar footsteps outside His door. Welcoming the distraction he put the papers down and waited.

And just like that, a little blond headed blur came crashing into his office.

"Hey old man! The letter papa sent me said I'm a big bro! Can I go to Konoha!? That where my little bro or sis is.. Please!?"

The old man sighed at the young boys question. He knew this was coming but he hadn't expected it so soon. Honestly he had some reservations about Deidara ever going to that village. Despite this, he knew it was inevitable that he'd want to go. The boy did have a sibling residing there after all.

"How about this, when you become a shinobi and prove yourself to our village, I'll let you visit every so often."

The boy looked at him with awestruck eyes and could only nod his head vigorously.

"Just you wait old man! I'll be the awesomest ninja this village has ever seen!"

With that the boy ran off, probably to train.

 _'I don't doubt that you will.'_

It was strange to think that his village's most feared enemy had a child here. It was even weirder that instead of simply demanding the child back as he very well could've, the man simply asked for his opinion on what they should do. It would be explained later that he hoped the boy could bring peace between the two villages. Rather than use him as a political bargaining chip, Onoki just hashed out a reasonable visiting agreement (because even with as much as he hated Konoha, he wasn't cruel enough to deny a boy his father). He hoped his show of good will would earn him some favor with the man, and it had. Minato talked about opening up trade and even a possible alliance. Sadly, with his death those things seemed like nothing but pipe dreams.

All in all, this was going to bring him nothing but headaches in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, here's a new chapter. Don't really have much to say about it really... So yeah, constructive criticism, writing tips, story suggestions, whether or not you like crab legs... Just comment whatever I'm sure I'll be etertained.**

 **Oh, and don't forget to check out my other fics and tell me what you think. I'm trying to improve my writing abilities. I'm an artist at heart after all...well kinda anyways.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **::::-::::**

It would be a full eight years later when we saw our little blonde Iwa friend again. Diedara was steadily making his way towards the gates of Konoha on a diplomatic mission (well, at least officially anyways... To Onoki, it was just a way to get the 12 year old off his case about his sibling). He had graduated 2 years ahead or his peers and was immediately sent to Iwa's demolition corps when it was discovered he inherited his mother's kekkei genkai of explosion release.

It wasn't even five steps into the village when he was surrounded by ANBU forces demanding his reason for being there. All he could do was tell the truth, it wasn't like there was a reason not to.

"I'm here on a diplomatic relations mission. I have a message for your Kage...and for him only."

Deidara held up the scroll given to him by the old man. The ANBU seemed a bit apprehensive for a few minutes, until a certain white haired one spoke up.

"Very well, I will escort you there."

Exceptional ninja or not, he was still just a 12 year old boy. Prone to impulsive outbursts and what not.

"Yay! Someone who's not an idiot!"

A few grumbling ANBU and one thoroughly amused Kakashi later and Deidara was being escorted through the village. Well, actually he was chasing down a pickpocket who had taken his wallet. And his escort did absolutely jack shit. Just one eye enjoying what he was watching.

"Get back here you little shit!"

"You said a bad word!"

"Who cares!?"

"I'm not giving it back because you said a bad word!"

Honestly, the sight of one blonde chasing another was entertainment the whole village could enjoy. Naruto didn't even want the money, to him it was just another prank. That, and good exercise...which would be important if he wanted to be Hokage as he often shouted in everyone's faces.

Everyone else found they were strangely alright with his presence and pranks when they weren't on the receiving end. The fact that the target was an Iwa-nin was just icing on the cake. Hell, a few citizens even cheered him on. All to the frustration and annoyance of Deidara.

Naruto's luck had to run out sometime. A fact he learned the hard way when he took a turn down an alleyway... Only to be met with a dead end. Then the shadow appeared behind him and he was promptly picked up by the back of his shirt like a misbehaving puppy (of which he was doing his best impression). A small sense of fear snuck into his head as he was face to face with his pursuer.

"Alright pipsqueak, fork it over and I won't beat you up." It was an empty threat simply because if the older blonde did do something to the younger one it could accidentally a war.

"Fine, here...have your stupid wallet."

He wouldn't be Naruto without doing something stupid in the face of fear...and getting lucky.

Deidara could only growl a bit and take his wallet back. When he exited the alley he realized something very very important

He was lost.

It would seem that in the process of retrieving his money from the little punk he had managed to both ditch his escort (not that the bastard even tried to keep up) and lose sight of the Hokage tower. Being the ninja that he was, he came up with a quick solution for his troubles and turned right around.

"Hey kid."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna be a ninja, yeah? How about I give you your first mission?"

The kid was bouncing in excitement. His first mission as a ninja! Sasuke could suck it!

"What is it!? What is it!? GIMME!"

"Calm down short stack."

The older one ignored the undignified 'hey!' And continued.

"You see, I have a very important message for the Hokage. Your mission is to escort me there. How about that, yeah? Might even take you out to eat when I'm done." He was lying of course, he wouldn't spend a damn cent on this brat if he could help it.

Not like Naruto cared anyways, he just stood up with his chest out and marched in the direction of the tower. To say he was eager to complete his first ninja mission would've been an understatement. Deidara simply followed behind the kid.

"Hey, you're a ninja right? What's it like?"

Now Deidara wasn't expecting conversation but decided it was best to just play along.

"It's fun as hell, I get paid to blow stuff up! My true passion, however, is my artwork."

"I don't get art. The blowing stuff up sounds fun though."

"You uncultured swine! I'm sure your brain's just too tiny to understand you little runt."

"Hey! I'm not that small!"

"Actually, you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Face facts kid, you're a tiny little peanut."

"Yeah!? Well you're hair looks like a girls! You have girly hair! Anyways, we're here."

Naruto led the foreign ninja up the stairs to the Hokage's office and kicked the door in announcing his presence loudly.

"Hey old man! I got a ninja from another village who says he has a message for you. Hey, I never did get your name."

"It's Deidara kid. Oh, and good work, yeah."

He was starting to like this kid, the lack of formality certainly gave a good impression. The old man behind the desk just gave a small chuckle in response.

"Well young man, what is it you have to say to me? I can't imagine Iwa would send anyone for something trivial, especially not to this village."

"Well, the old man told me to deliver this message to you."

Deidara fished out the scroll and placed it on the Hokage's desk. Hiruzen promptly took the scroll and read it. The information contained within came as quite a shock to the aged Kage.

"The blonde brat standing in front of you is Minato's kid. I don't really know how it happened either so don't ask. In the storage seal in this scroll is a copy of his official ninja record."

Undoing the seal confirmed the words he just read.

Full name: Deidara Namikaze

Blood Type: AB

Date of Birth: May 5th

Unit: Demolition Corps

Registration number: IW-08721

Setting down the paper and looking up, he caught sight of Deidara messing with Naruto. Seeing them side by side, it became a bit more believable. Their hair and eyes were the same shades of yellow and blue respectively. He couldn't help but laugh, partly at himself for not seeing it earlier. When he finally calmed himself, he noticed the twin looks of confusion on the two blondes. Naturally, it didn't take long for Naruto to speak up.

"Hey old man, are you okay?"

Before he got a chance to respond, Deidara chimed in.

"I don't know kid, maybe the stress of the job made him go senile. I'd be worried if I were you."

Hiruzen made a comment of his own.

"Well, it seems a lack of respect is a family trait."

And with that the confusion returned, prompting the Hokage to explain.

"Naruto, I would like to introduce you to your older brother."

A few precious moments of silence, the calm before the storm. Then they both exploded (figuratively speaking) and began yelling at the same time.

"No way short stuff here is my little bro!"

"This guy's way too girly looking to be related to me!"

Then they turned to glare and growl at each other. Hiruzen knew he had to intervene or a fight would break out, and that was something he did not want happening in his office.

"It's true I'm afraid, you two are brothers. Now then, Deidara was it? Feel free to take a tour of the village, I have a feeling you'll be visiting here quite often. Naruto, would you mind showing our guest, your brother, around?"

Naruto looked as if he'd just been reminded of something.

"Oh yeah, that's right... YOU OWE ME FOOD!"

He began tugging on Deidara's sleeve, intent on getting free ramen out of his newly discovered girly looking brother. The older blonde was having apprehensive thoughts.

 _'Crap, now I have to feed this little demon.'_

As they left Hiruzen had one thought cross his mind.

 _'Minato, just what kind of complicated mess did you leave for me?'_

Walking down the street to Naruto's favorite restaurant, the pair passed by another set of brothers. Naruto didn't even give a second glance. Deidara just took a quick glance over his shoulder and noticed the older one eying him suspiciously. He didn't like it.

When they sat down in the small ramen stand, Deidara just had to ask.

"Okay kid, just who were those two weirdos eying us back there?"

"Oh, that was just Sasuke and his older brother. He's kind of a bastard."

"Yeah, the kid did have that look. I haven't even talked to them and I hate 'em both already."

A new voice decided to join in as their food made its way in front of them.

"Hey Naruto, who's your new friend?"

"Hi Ayame! He's actually my older brother... I think."

The girl was about Deidara's age give or take a year. She had started helping her dad around the shop starting a year and a half ago.

"Really? I didn't know you had a brother. Why haven't we heard about him before?"

"He's from another village."

Naruto leaned in and whispered (a bit too loudly to keep any kind of secrets).

"He also looks like a girl."

This caused Ayame to chuckle a bit and truly take in Deidara's appearance. She was not above a little good natured teasing herself.

"Now that you mention it, he kinda does."

His visible eye twitched in annoyance at being left out and made fun of.

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone like they're not there... Especially not when they're right next to you!"

And his little outburst got him a ladle to the head, leaving him rubbing the spot he was struck in.

"Ow...what was that for?"

"No yelling inside the shop. Not our fault you look like a girl."

All Deidara could do in response was pout and mumble curses about "dark haired menaces." Naruto tried to laugh at him...only to be met with the same fate. It seemed the blow to the head was exactly what the younger blonde needed to get his brain working and ask a question that had been on his mind.

"Hey, if you're from a different village, how are we brothers? That's just weird."

"Eh, our dad met my mom by accident somewhere... I don't know the details, she'd never tell me. Always the same old, 'When you're older' whenever I asked. Maybe I'll ask the old man when I get back, he should know. Dad's old teacher might know too, but I doubt I'll ever find the guy. I heard he's something of a hermit."

"So, um...what was dad like?"

"Hm, well, he's where our eyes and hair come from. He ninja skills were awesome! The cool things he could do were...um, I don't know how to describe it. Don't really remember much else, I like 4 when he died."

Unknown to them, ANBU were staged nearby in the shadows listening intently to the conversation, preparing to intervene if the older blonde said too much. Knowledge of Naruto's parents were still an S-rank secret in their village after all.

"Did he know any cool jutsu!?"

Now Naruto was getting excited. Luckily for him, his big bro had just the answer he needed (or, actually, wanted) and responded with a big grin.

"Oh hell yeah he did! He even left me a few notes to work on them. Though, he sucks at writing instructions. It took me 4 years to figure out that teleportation jutsu, and I had to pretty much learn it from scratch! I still can't even understand this other one he was talking about. Something about a blue ball of chakra? Didn't even say if he ever finished it or not."

Now his little bro was beaming at him.

"Oh wow! You think you could teach me that one!?"

Deidara had to chuckle a bit.

"I don't know tiny, I think your brain might be too small for it."

"Hey! I'm not that short!... Or stupid! Besides, I'm going to be the Hokage one day so I must be an awesome ninja, believe it!"

"Alright little one, if you really think you can handle it. I'll leave this homework with you. If you get all the answers right, I'll teach you the jutsu, yeah?"

Deidara then pulled out a small note book and handed it to Naruto. This caused the younger one to deflate and pale a but at the thought of homework, his confidence was quick to reassert itself. He grabbed the book and jumped up on his stool.

"Just you watch! When you come back I'll have all this done and you'll have to teach me!"

"Alright shorty, if you really believe that."

Deidara just ruffled his hair, paid the bill, and left the small stand. Naruto had some objections to that and filled him out.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Kid, my mission here is done. I gotta get back to my village or I won't get paid for it. Oh, and they might think I defected, yup, there's also that."

"You'll be back, right?"

"Yeah, sure thing kid. Can't leave me little bro here alone for too long, can I?

Deidara handed the Naruto a very familiar three pronged kunai.

" If you ever really need me... And i mean emergencies only...just channel some chakra into that and I'll be right there. Anyways, see ya next time."

And like that, his long lost big bro was gone. He simply couldn't wait to tell everyone about this. That dream, however, was squashed when the old man had brought to his office and warned him against telling anyone.

Needless to say Naruto would spend the rest of the say grumbling about about stupid rules and politics that made no sense to him. Of course, being who he is, Naruto would still brag about it. He just wouldn't tell people anything else.

Also, just what the hell was this "catra" stuff?

Hiruzen couldn't dislike the timing of this new development any less. He already had a delicate situation with the Uchiha clan as it was, he didn't need anymore on his plate. That plus the report from Naruto's guards was giving him a headache. Iwa now had a ninja capable of using the flying thunder god technique? This could be disastrous if an agreement couldn't be achieved.

God the future looked to be a mess. It was times like these he cursed himself for not staying retired.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about the wait... Was writing two updates at the same time.**

 **-Not sure if I like this one...oh well.**

 **::::-::::**

Being Sasuke Uchiha right now wasn't a good idea. The boy just had his entire family wiped out by the brother he always adored and now wanted to kill the man. He was in a constant state of either anger or irritation and didn't take it too well when people out did him. That and this orange wearing kid would just not leave him alone. Naruto Uzumaki, the class idiot and all around annoyance had, for some reason, declared a rivalry with the brooding boy. The difference between in skill was so big that Sasuke couldn't even be bothered to care.

Which was why he took notice when Naruto actually did something right. Granted it was academically so not really important to his goal of revenge.

It was an odd move, to open negotiations with a village that had bad blood with yours for ages. So it was surprising when Hiruzen started doing exactly that with Iwa, even more so when the Tsuchikage agreed to talks. Of course there was an underlying reason things went so smooth. Okay, technically there were two and they were blonde but that was classified information. Hell, as a sign of good faith, the Hokage had visited Iwa in person for one of the talks. Now Onoki was doing the exact same thing in a few weeks. Iwa shinobi had been in and out of Konoha making some preparations. Things were slow going (a several generations long grudge will do that).

Iruka (ever the diligent teacher) decided to use this as learning opportunity.

What caught everyone by surprise was when he asked what the class knew about Iwa. Naruto seemed to be the only one who had any information.

"Oh! I know this one! They're located in the Land of Earth. Isn't the village also built into a mountain or something? I also heard their kage is older than the old man! And he's short."

Ignoring the disrespect, the information was actually correct. Yeah, nobody expected him to know anything about that village. Suffice to say, this got Sasuke curious as where he was learning this stuff.

So when he saw the blonde haired kid outside the academy a few days later, it was natural to follow him and find out his secret. It wasn't stalking at all...nope, not one bit. Just a bit of recon.

Now here he was at his apartment looking impatient and bored. What was he waiting for?

The answer to that question would probably be this older blonde who showed up. Yeah, the tackling hug Naruto gave this guy kinda gave it away.

"Big bro!"

"Miss me that much pipsqueak?"

"Yeah. Oh! You ready to teach me dad's super awesome technique yet?"

The Iwa ninja (and apparently Naruto's older brother) held up his hand.

"Hold on there short stack, first you gotta show me the notebook I gave you."

With that, Naruto ran back into his apartment and came out with a small red notebook. When the older blonde took a look inside he laughed a bit.

"Hn, you still too much of a idiot to get this technique. Look here, you got this entire section wrong."

Naruto pouted. Wasn't his fault he was no good at math, numbers where stupid.

"...But I guess I can show you a few basic things. Can't have my little bro being a helpless idiot, that just looks bad on me. Maybe I'll even pay for ramen later if do good enough, yeah?"

"Awesome! You're the best!"

"And don't you forget it kid. Now come on let's go, we're burning daylight."

As they left, Sasuke could only stare at their forms with pure hatred. It was just so damn unfair. Why did Naruto get something he himself was denied?

He was starting to see how parallel their lives ran. Naruto had no one from the very beginning and now had an older brother who probably came in late. Sasuke had pretty much everything and now was all alone. It was like a damn mirror, similar but everything backwards.

At the training ground (after explaining chakra for the fifth time) Deidara was going over the tree climbing exercise.

"Now remember kid, too much and blast right off the thing, too little and you won't be going anywhere. You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"You better, because if you want ramen you have to reach the top of the tree before sundown."

"What!? Why didn't you say that earlier?!"

"A good ninja must have his secrets. Plus, it'll motivate you to do better."

Naruto then ran at the target tree at full speed... And proceeded to launch himself 50 feet back with the first step. His brother proved to be of no help when he just laughed at him.

"I told you to be careful about how much you put into it. Thanks for the show shorty."

"You made me do that on purpose!"

"What? I didn't do anything. That was all you. Feel free to do that again, I wouldn't mind seeing you fail again."

"Man, you're just being a big jerk! A big fat jerk!"

"First off kid, I'm pretty sure I'm not fat. Second, that's exactly what we big bros are supposed to do. Now hurry up and finish this...you wanna eat don't you?"

With that dismissal Naruto just grunted and ran at the tree again. This time he made it five steps before blowing back. Deidara deliberately made it seem like he didn't care knowing that it would drive his little bro into pushing himself.

Currently he was reading the Tales of a Gutsy Ninja... A book recommend to him by Onoki because it was written by his dad's sensei. In his opinion it was the only one worthy of being called art (his mom's family were artists at heart). It had an interesting main character but it ultimately fell into many cliches and failed as an overall writing piece.

Eh, literature wasn't his forte anyways. No, that would be sculptures.

Looking up from the book, his little brother was still at it and the sun was almost down. Deidara decided it was a good time to call it a day, he had night duty today... Stupid alliance agreement...

"Hey pipsqueak! Time to call it quits for today! I got a job to do."

"Aw, I almost had it."

"Let me see."

Then the older blonde walked over to the tree his younger brother was practicing on. The highest cut was about halfway up.

"Hm, considering you're an idiot that's actually pretty good work. I'd say about two bowls worth, yeah."

Naruto jumped for joy.

"Yes!... Wait, did you just call me an idiot?"

"No, no, not at all."

"Hm, could've sworn you did...oh well. Ramen!"

 _'What an idiot. Could not sense the sarcasm at all... Well, I guess he is still just a kid.'_

With that, they left to the ramen stand with Naruto eagerly leading the way. He never knew it would be this great to have a brother (even of he was a gigantic jerk most of the time). Plus, it was nice to finally have anyone to call family. It sucked they were from different villages, which limited their time together. Maybe when they got these talks (as Deidara called them) over with then they could see each other a lot more.

Now came the part where they had to play nice...or suffer the wrath of Ayame and her ladle. Seriously, that woman could be scarier than any missing-nin with that thing in her hand.

Whatever, it was time eat and make sure the brat didn't go over his limit (it's happened a few times...dark times for his wallet). She greeted them as they entered the small stand.

"Hey boys, usual?"

Before Naruto could answer, Deidara's hand was pushing his head down a bit.

"Small stuff only gets two bowls!"

Well, there went the master plan of ordering more more when he wasn't looking. He was getting better at this, which wasn't a good thing for his appetite at all.

"Do you have to starve the poor boy?"

Yay! Ayame always had his back.

"Well I'm paying and he didn't complete the training I gave him. The only reason he's getting any is because he got some of the work done. Two bowls! No more."

She sighed, "I guess that sounds fair."

This was a betrayal of the highest order. If was anyone else it would warrant extreme judgment. All he could do in this situation was pout like the child he was, damn that kitchen utensil.

Ever since that first time at this particular ramen stand the trio had began to form some weird sibling dynamic.

Ayame was the eldest sister (they found out that she was a year older than Diedara) who tries to balance out the boys. Ultimately, however, she tended to to take the the side of the youngest, in this case Naruto (just like most older sisters). It became Diedara's job to provide endless teasing and...alternative (cough*bad*cough) advice to things Naruto had been told. So, instead of being reprimanded for his pranks, the little blonde was now being given tips on how to not get caught. One their training sessions was about how to skip school. Yeah, not the best influence the kid could have. Then again, when are big brothers ever completely on the level in that regard?

It was a patch work of a family but for Naruto it was more than enough. After being all by himself for a few years this was heaven.

Unfortunately for him, it turned out to be hell for one of the two figures following him around (both completely unaware of each other). Well, actually, it was more like 6 people... but there were only two who weren't on the job. Yes, Konoha's last Uchiha had taken to following the pair around for the day. Why he tortured himself like that remains an unsolvable mystery. He doesn't even know the reason he did that.

It really caught him off guard when he found out someone else was following the duo. Turned out the idiot had a fangirl of his own and didn't know it. Hinata Hyuga was her name. Sasuke caught her as the two entered the ramen stand. That pole wasn't a good enough hiding spot (he preferred trees). He wondered how she hasn't been spotted by the duo yet before dismissing them as idiots (because if you're related to Naruto you had to be an idiot in his mind).

She was a mousy little thing who was painfully shy.

Slowly his focus shifted from them to her. Why was she so interested in him? She seemed rational and reasonably cute so the idea that the idiot somehow caught her eye (pun intended) seemed so illogical to him. She was an enigma that needed to be solved.

He vaguely recalled her from the academy. She got good enough grades on the paperwork and stuff. Her potential in combat was a different story. In his judgment she'd be better in a support position rather than a front line kind of role. He wondered what kind of training she does at home. Was it actually helping her or was it worthless?

Sasuke was so caught up in his thoughts he totally missed it when the brothers bid each other farewell and parted ways. He also almost accidentally followed her into the Hyuga compound only to be stopped by a guard.

His curiosity had grown large enough that he was now following her around. He even started sitting next to her in class, which he found kept his annoying fan girls away (bonus!).

Normally she was cordial with him but his newfound interest in her was making things awkward.

She was too kind for her own good and couldn't bring herself to stop him. Too afraid of coming off as rude.

The next day the brothers were training again when Naruto asked Diedara if he ever trained anyone else. Their two shadows watching the whole thing (or rather, one watching the other watch them).

"No, I haven't. Though there is this little girl who follows me around like a lost puppy claiming to be my student. It's very annoying and stuff. Doesn't help at all she's the old man's granddaughter."

This information caused Naruto to loose his concentration and fall off the tree. He was quick to let loose with his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead an laugh it up short round. Wouldn't be as funny if it was you."

Years later and this was prophecy, except for the part were Naruto actually enjoyed his mentorship. It was just something about the Namikaze men that made people wanna learn from them. The blonde hair? The eyes? Maybe the crazy shit they all happened to pull, who knows?

"Big bro, I think we're being watched."

The two watching tensed up, thinking they were caught.

"We're always being watched shrimp. It's just a fact of life. Get use to it."

Cue the relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: yeah, sorry for the short chapter. I initially wrote a 4,000 word chapter but then I decided itdi work better in parts.**

 **\- For my followers I decided to turn a Facebook page I made years ago into my Fanfic page... Look up The Operative (a sasuhina pic). Whenever I have random thoughts concerning my writing or you wanna intract directly then thatst the place to be.**

::::-::::

Naruto had been doing something he usually wouldn't be bothered doing, cleaning his apartment. The reason for this unusual phenomenon was simple, his big brother had informed him that he'd be visiting for about a week, a week that included his birthday. He had to make sure everything was perfect. The trash was easy, just fill a bag and throw it in a dumpster. His clothes he just stuffed where he could. Now came the hard part, scrubbing everything down. The day of arrival was soon and had a lot of work to do.

While his birthday wasn't usually something he was too happy about, this time he had someone to celebrate with. That fact alone got him excited.

Over in Iwa, Deidara was waiting by the village gate for his (forced) traveling companion. In his hands was a stone he was currently inspecting and a kunai. It was a half finished toad sculpture. He decided he couldn't just show up without some kinda present, it was the boy's birthday after all. With his casual clothes and a pack sitting next to him, it was little wonder Akatsuchi made his presence known.

"Hey Deidara, you going somewhere?"

He was in his uniform, likely just returning from a mission.

"Hey there big guy. I just got the old man to approve my vacation time...but I have to take Kurotsuchi with me."

He grumbled the last part.

"That's great! I take it you finished your Corps training then?"

"Yeah, I learn which division I go to after I get back."

That's when the returning shinobi noticed the objects the other was holding.

"What's that?"

"Oh this? It's a gift for my little bro. The brat likes toads so..."

That's when the aforementioned traveling companion decided to make her entrance. She was running up to them waving excitedly. All Deidara could do was groan while Akatsuchi simply laughed at his friends plight.

"Alright, see you when you get back."

"See ya big guy."

The 10 year old reached them and was bouncing around like a kid on a sugar rush (which wasn't too far from the truth). The blonde was already rubbing his temples in anticipation of a headache.

"Hey big bro! Are we leaving? Are we!?"

"Okay first, I told you to stop calling me that. Second, we have to do a checklist first, yeah?"

She nodded her head with more enthusiasm than necessary.

"Okay, you have a week's worth of clothes?"

A nod.

"A full supply of ninja tools?"

Another nod.

"Enough money to get things you want because I'm not buying for you?"

This one was a bit petty but they'd leave either way. If she didn't have it she'd just not get anything. The last nod was a good sign he wouldn't hear any complaints about that.

And with that they were off. Kurotsuchi was a bit excited to meet his younger brother. Deidara on the other hand could already hear the shouting matches (thank goodness he brought ear plugs).

Somewhere else in the world, a messenger hawk was circling it's target. After receiving the signal, it descended to a large white hair man. After quickly deciphering the message, he changed his course. Even though it only said something about a unique development concerning two blondes, he already had an idea what this was about. Minato had already informed him about certain encounters with the opposite sex he had.

When he heard Iwa and Konoha were entering talks he figured it was only a matter of time before certain things came to light.

A few days later and Naruto heard knocking at his door.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** **Guess who's back?! Anyways, all my data got destroyed so I had to rewrite everything from scratch. Oh well, it allowed me to expand a bit. Though trying to remember the ideas I had while writing 5 different fics simultaneously is kinda hard.**

 **\- In unrelated knees I have a FB page for this account now! Link in my bio.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **::::-::::**

"The stone has arrived with an unexpected guest. Has the idiot moved yet?"

"No... and I told you we're not calling him that."

"Oh, like you're code name was any better. What kind of code name is 'golden prince' anyway?"

"Sasuke!"

"I just don't get why you are so interested in him."

"I could say the same thing to you."

"Uggh, fine! But I still think he's an idiot."

Content with expected results, Hinata continued her observation of Naruto's apartment from a building roof a little ways away. Her friendship with Sasuke was an unexpected accident. It shocked many people (and angered many fangirls) to learn that the kind and shy Hyuga heiress was on good terms with the last Uchiha, especially since he was a loner who didn't speak to anyone. Honestly? It surprised her sometimes too.

Not to mention the way it began was kinda weird and awkward.

Three months ago.

Hanabi had been curious to see why her older sister had been leaving the compound so frequently. She had been watching Hinata watch the blonde for a while now. Being so focused on her sister, she was completely shocked when she was picked up by the back of her shirt and came face to face with the last Uchiha. After studying her face for a few moments he simply smirked.

"Hn."

The next thing she knew she was being dumped in front of her sister (who was very surprised herself).

"This belong to you?"

Hinata could only blink in confusion as she tried to find her voice and reply.

"S-sasuke! Hanabi?! W-what are you two doing here."

"I caught this one spying on you. I'm assuming you know her?"

His explanation completely sidestepped his own suspiciously similar actions (which weren't stalking!). Before anyone could see if Hinata noticed this little detail, Sasuke was was dragging them both to the ground like their lives depended on it. He followed up by speaking in a whisper.

"Quiet... he almost spotted us."

Sure enough, Naruto was shouting in their general direction.

"Hello!... Is there anyone there?!"

That got the three of them silent as they laid prone in the shrubbery. Naruto, for his part, thought he heard something while practicing the taijutsu moves his brother showed him two weeks ago. He looked around for a few minutes, trying to notice any details that might indicate anyone else was there (like big bro taught him). After a few minutes of nothing, he scratched the back of his head.

"Huh, I could've sworn I heard someone talking."

He began to wonder if his big bro was right and they really were being watched constantly. In the end he simply shrugged and resumed his training.

Present Time

Sasuke later explained he saw her following Naruto (much to her embarrassment and horror) and decided to investigate (conveniently leaving out the fact that he'd been following (not stalking!) her for a while). After assuring that he wouldn't tell, he suggested that they worked together as he was curious about Naruto's older brother from Iwa. She'd been hesitant and it took her a few days to finally agree to his assistance. It hadn't escaped her notice that he was surprisingly patient waiting for an answer (cough*morelikeforgot*cough).

How he got his hands on military radios (or why he felt the need to) remained a total mystery. That they were beginning to rub off on each other was just starting to be noticed by those around the duo (mainly by those who had interest in their character). She was gradually becoming more assertive and he was less brooding than usual. Not enough for everyone to notice but Hinata's father had seen the small difference.

Initially, the ANBU teams that were in charge of keeping watch began tailing them as well. It was their job to ensure that the jinchuriki was safe from serious harm no matter their personal feelings (he was a military asset after all). After a few weeks of investigation they deemed the pair to be harmless and resumed their work.

Kurotsuchi had been yapping away like an overexcited puppy pretty much the entire way. It was so bad that Deidara couldn't tune her out and was actually relieved when he had to sign in at the gates of Konoha. The paperwork gave him an excuse to shut her up and someone (anyone) else to talk to. Didn't hurt he was on friendly terms with the newest guards.

"So, Izumo, Kotetsu...you guys still here?"

It had been close to a year and the duo had been there since they turned chunin. This was a fact the blonde Namikaze just had to make fun of (especially considering the week he's had).

"Ha, ha, laugh it up beat, we won't be here forever. Just get the papers signed and go on your way, you're interrupting my nap."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're just lining up all the super awesome assignments for you two."

"I don't mind if they don't."

"I'm four years younger and I still get better work than you two."

"This is really important work here and must be carried out with the same professionalism as any other task... besides, we don't have to chase that damn cat anymore."

"You mean this mythical "demon-cat" that supposedly doesn't age I keep hearing about?"

And just like that, his temporary reprieve was ended.

"Oooo! There's a demon cat here?! Can we go see it?! Can we?!"

The two guards had gotten their revenge and were reveling in it. Deidara could only facepalm at his mistake.

 _'Great, now I'll never get any peace and quiet... oh God, what if she tells Naruto...don't think about it'_

What he didn't know was that the civilian population had actually come to appreciate his presence in the village. It was a simple equation really: (More blonde Iwa nin = Less Naruto)= good thing. None of them really knew why it happened or where their blonde went during these periods of time but just accepted the gift as it was.

It didn't escape his notice that they were being followed as they traveled through the market (the brat always forgot to do his grocery shopping and probably had rotten food in fridge and nothing but instant ramen).

 _'Either Konoha is getting lax in their training or someone new has taken interest. It must be amateur hour here.'_

"Well, here we are. Listen, just shut up and don't do anything stupid. I get enough headaches from him alone, I don't need a crippling migraine."

With that Deidara was knocking on his little brother's door. Kurotsuchi did as told and was just looking around at the building his little brother lived in. She immediately concluded it was a dump.

The door flew open and a little hyperactive ball of orange crashed into the taller blonde.

"Big bro! You came!"

"Off course short stuff, I sa-"

"Hey! No fair! How come he gets to call you that when I can't?!"

Yeah, the Tsuchikage's granddaughter was pointing at the duo accusingly.

"Uuh, maybe because I'm actually his big bro?"

"Hm, I guess that makes sense."

Her stance, facial expression, and the way she turned away with her arms crossed (not to mention the fact she grumbled her sentence out) told everyone she still wasn't okay with it. Naruto, for the most part, was just confused as hell.

"Um, big bro, who is she?"

Before the one asked could respond the one in question jumped in (changing into a rather proud stance).

"The name's Kurotsuchi and I will take my granpa's place as the Tsuchikage one day!"

 _'Oh God, what have I done?'_

Apparently enthusiasm was contagious among the youth because the smaller blonde responded in kind (with a suspiciously similar stance).

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the Hokage and gain everyone's respect!"

"Oh yeah?! Well I'm gonna be a better Kage than you!"

"Nuh-uh! I'm gonna be the greatest Kage ever! Believe it!"

It sucked being the adult in the situation but somebody had to do it (plus, he couldn't take much more of this).

"Shut up both of you! I doubt either of you are going Kage. The day that happens is the day I shave my head, yeah."

That stopped the argument dead in it's tracks, though not for the reasons desired. Evidenced by the fact that the chilchildren both looked at him in suprise, then at each other, then back at him with giant mischievous grins.

"You promise big bro?"

"Yeah Big bro, we're going to hold you to that?"

He stared at them with a raised eyebrow for a moment (they're fast unity suprising him) before shrugging it off.

"Sure, whatever."

The dual fist pumps (one punching the air the other pulling in tight) and excited expressions were the first clue he did something terrible.

Years later he'd come to regret his words.

"It's about dinner time anyway, how's about I pay for as much ramen as you can eat, yeah?"

Naruto's face lit up like it was Christmas. Now it was his turn to be the over excited puppy.

"Really?! Really?! Are you serious?!"

Deidara just chuckled a little ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Of course I am, it Is almost your birthday, isn't it?"

The younger blonde jumped up in excitement.

"Yes! I have the best big brother ever!"

He completely unaware of the effect this had on a certain Uchiha on a rooftop across the way. Sasuke had to turn away as the statement opened up a very touchy emotional wound. It just wasn't fair, why did that idiot get to have this? The look on his face was a of anger, frustration and (most importantly) sadness. Hinata could only look on in concern. She actually pieced together a while ago the reason for Sasuke's interest in Naruto and his brother. It was a complicated combination of jealousy, longing, and reminiscing. Every time he saw the duo interact he was reminded of that bond he once shared and desperately wanted again. She also knew he resented the blonde for having such a caring older brother. While she wanted to help him (it was her nature to care after all) she had no idea just how to it. All she could do for now was remove them from the situation.

"U-um, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"M-maybe we should leave before we get spotted."

He took one long last look at the trio before nodding.

"You're right."

And with that, they were gone.


	6. TEMP UPDATE

**I F'n LOATH THESE THINGS... Guess fate is cruel like that to make me have to do one.**

 **NO STORY JUST NEWS UPDATE.**

 **(sigh): So my phone (which had my writing on it) has gotten jacked AGAIN! And now ill have to start all over.. AGAIN!**

 **So id thought I would let you know so don't think this or any story is dead. Also to ask: anything you guys think I need to keep in mind? Anything (even small shot) that would/could affect how this story goes? I guess you could say details are impoimportant me (army basic will do that to you..lol).**

 **Anyways, UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Preview

**AN:** **So... To make up for that (excuse me as I stretch the T rating) FUCKING note update I thought I'd give you guys a small sneak peak of what's coming later.. May rewrite**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **::::-:::::**

As Deidara entered the Tsuchikages office he noticed a few things. First was gramps (Jiraiya if he remembered correctly). The next was the rather solemn and serious look on his face. Why did they look so bad? Did he do something? Was he in trouble? Then the old man spoke.

"You know the village elders hate your father...correct?"

The blond seriously hesitated. Then nodded.

"Jiraiya here has suggestes... That for our first joint operation in our new alliance... That we send an under cover operative to spy on the Akatsuki... A group that is suspicious to both of us."

Then the old the old man sighed and took on a sad, regretful tone.

"We have decided that the best candidate is you... You have to become the monster the village sees you as...news of who your father is has leaked. ... You already qualify for S-rank-"

As Onoki was going to continue Jiraiya cut him off with his own regretful tone and his voice broke a bit as he spoke.

"I-I I've asked too much of your family so far. I've taken so much from them and IIm sorry for that...but I must ask one more thing of you... It'll protect your little brother..."

At this point, Deidara had his eyes shadowed by his hair and several visible tears on his face. The absolute determination in his eyes as he looked up made the two other regretful even more.

"Will my sacrifice keep..him..safe?"

His voice was breaking. They both felt their hearts break at his will..he would do it without hesitation and that hurt them.

"Yes."

Jiraiya answered, the look of fire and what was said next tested his faith in the mission.

"Give me the listvof people who hate my dad."


	8. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**As much as it hurts me I must announce:: I MUST PUT SOME STORIES UP FOR ADOPTION... This is One such story (AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ASKING FOR THE NEW HIRE... I HAVE MAJOR PLANS, just the details are a bit finicky)...**

 **-must at least have a sample of your writing... It's my baby and I want it in good hands.**


End file.
